My name is Sister
by Dino Green
Summary: One is sweet and innocent, destined to be a Jedi. The other is an expelled student, now a bounty hunter. Both girls are held together by a physical bond as twins and an emotional bond as friends. But when tragedy strikes, what will be the response? Anakin eventually.
1. Prologue

**I own nothing except the OC's, Star Wars is not mine.**

"Milan, wait!"

Milan didn't wait. If anything, she sped up, going as fast as her legs could carry her. She had waited for too long. She had waited for them to recognize her ability. She had waited for approval, acceptance, a place to belong. But if you want something done right...

"They might..."

Milan swung around. Her fierce green eyes met calm brown ones. "They might _what? _Gylace, I'm not sticking around for them to say that I'm expelled. I don't need an invitation to blow this joint! Do I even need to remind you how I got here in the first place?"

Gylace turned her eyes down. "Milan, I know, it's tough, but Master Yoda once said..."

"_Master Yoda_ has said enough already! And how do you know that it's tough? Come to think of it, what _do_ you know?"

Gylace sighed. "I know that I love my sister, and that no attachment rule could ever change that."

Milan swung around in surprise to find Gylace smiling at her sadly. "Gylace, I'm..."

"No need to apologize. You have every right to be upset. I'm angry myself."

Milan grinned. "Gylace, come with me."

Her sister glanced up in confusion. "What? Milan, I..."

"Think of what we can find. Think of the galaxy as ours to explore! No more code, no more restriction, and especially, no more of that irritating, stuck up Master..."

"Milan, stop! Someone might hear you!"

"Let them hear!" Milan hissed, "Let the world know that I from this day forth despise the Order, and I would not hesitate to join the Dark Side if it meant their fall!"

Gylace looked at her twin in horror. She had seen Milan angry, but never this furious, this dark. If the council knew what their bias had turned her into...

"Please tell me you don't mean that."

Milan turned to her sister. She smiled lightly and almost innocently. "Gylace, if you choose to stay here and not come with me, I will respect your choice and the Order alongside it. I'm as jealous as heck of you, but you're also my best friend, my sister, and the only one whose ever accepted me. If you serve the Order and the Republic, then so do I. No matter where I am to go from here, I will not threaten them if you're not threatening them with me."

Gylace looked at her sister with pain in her eyes. Milan had disappointed her, but she had to except that this was what she and the rest of the galaxy had made her. Gylace bit back tears and gave her response:

"Then I guess I'm here to stay."

Milan wasn't astonished and nodded slightly. "I understand, and I hold true to my word."

The two continued to walk out to a balcony of the temple building. It had been silent, but Gylace spoke first:

"They're going to come after you. You may irritate them, but they're still not going to expel and eight-year old and leave her unsupervised."

Milan smiled slyly. "I'm up for the challenge. Besides, if everything works out, I'm going to be running quite a bit anyways."

Gylace groaned as she remembered her sister's intentions. "Oh right, I forgot about that."

Milan turned to her sadly, almost ashamed. "I'm sorry, Lace."

Gylace didn't say anything. At first, Milan thought she was angry, but it was only moments before she found herself in a tight embrace with her sister.

"I'm going to miss you," Gylace admitted, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Milan hugged back with the same force. "You will always be my perfect twin, who can't mess up to save her life."

She grinned in amusement. "I'll always think of you every time I look in a mirror."

Gylace grinned back. "Well, except the eyes of course."

Green eyes met brown again. "What can we say? Nothing's exactly the same!"

Gylace smirked. "Even clones?"

Gylace smiled, fully aware of her sister's opinion's on the subject. Milan's eyes widened.

"_Especially_ clones!"

Gylace grinned slightly before the tears began to fall again. "You'll visit, right?"

Milan nodded. "Definitely."

"Don't get yourself killed."

"I'll try my best," Milan promised.

Gylace gave the biggest smile she could afford. She took Milan in her arms one more time. As she let her go, the two girls stared at each other. No one knew what to expect next. But one thing was for sure: no distance, no rule, and no personal preferences would ever separate these two young girls.

"Until we meet again?"

Milan shook her head. "More like see you tomorrow.'"

"You mean it?"

"Trust me, Lace. We're going to have a lot of see you tomorrow's." And she wasn't lying.

Gylace choked back tears. "Bye, Lani."

Milan ("Lani") smiled. "Bye."

And with that, Milan jumped. Some that night reported that they saw a young human girl falling into the lower levels of Coruscant. Over the years, more and more reports such as these would be heard. Upon that night began the greatest story of two sisters the galaxy would ever know. Neither girl was aware that one of them would become a Great Jedi Master and hero of the Clone Wars, and that the other girl would inspire her to become such.

And that is were the story of Milan and Gylace Clasga began.

**Some quick notes: **

**1. Gylace is pronounced Jill and Lacy, and Milan is pronounced like the city, just in case anyone was interested**.

**2. This is not my primary story, so I may not be able to update it as quickly. If you're at all interested in another Suspense Fic, my other story (and my primary one) is called _Trusting the Stars: Ahsoka's Perspective. _**

**3. Sorry for those of you who are picky, but I am semi-new to Star Wars in General, so there's a likely chance that I might murder Canon. Sorry :P**

**4. I very, very much enjoy feedback, both good and bad. Please continue reading and reviewing! **

**Thanks!**

**Yours Truly-Dino Green**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Six Years Later…**_

The hallway was empty aside from the two Jedi younglings walking casually down the hall. One was a young Faleen, the other a young human with blue eyes and dark brown hair. It was apparent that the two were close friends; there was not a moment of silence in their conversation.

"Seriously though, that lunge was great, I barely avoided it!" said the Faleen.

"Calah, it was just improvising. You could have ducked it easily any other day, but you and I both know that you've barely slept the past few nights."

Calah smiled. "I appreciate your modesty, Clasga," she teased, "But let's face it: if you aren't made a Padawan in a year, the entire temple will be shocked."

Gylace grinned. "Well, I wouldn't go that far."

Calah raised an eyebrow.

Gylace's smile disappeared as she considered the possibility. "Well, I guess it _would _be nice."

Calah nodded slyly and hit her friend on the back. "Atta girl."

The two stopped walking upon arriving at Gylace's quarters.

"Well, I'm going to the mess hall," Calah announced, "Are you coming, or do you want to meet up later?"

"How about later," Gylace proposed, "I think I need rest more than I need food, and so do you!"

Calah laughed. "My dear Lace, don't you see? Food will eventually _lead _to sleep. I'm being efficient!"

Gylace rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

Calah laughed again. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure, see ya!"

As soon as Calah ran off, Gylace went into her quarters. She flopped on a couch lazily and stared at the ceiling. She was as bored as heck. Maybe she should've gone with Farah. She shook off the idea. After all, it was possible that she would be receiving company tonight…

After a few moments, Gylace flipped on the Holograph news.

"…In other news, police are engaged in a downtown chase with a bounty hunter who apparently has stolen over two thousand credits in jewelry…"

Gylace's eyes widened. "Oh no…" she mumbled.

"Sightings describe the criminal to be a human female, but other details are yet to be confirmed. Wait! We have just received a report that the police lost track of the criminal on the Coruzscant surface. Police reports claim to have last seen the thief leaping from the top of a building in downtown. The authorities have scanned the jewelry shop for any evidence…"

Gylace didn't want to hear anymore. She flipped off the news with a sigh. Sometimes her life was just frustrating. She got up from the couch and headed towards her window. It was cold outside, but nevertheless, she opened the glass and took out the screen. As soon as she had finished, Gylace returned back to the couch nonchalantly. She flopped down and sighed louder than ever before.

"Three…two…one…"

And sure enough, on cue, a figure rolled into her room through the open window. Gylace glanced up and looked at the figure with a disappointed look on her face. The figure, however, either did not notice her mood or simply didn't care.

"Well don't just sit there!" it yelled, "Help me close the window! I'm being chased here!"

"Hi Lani," Gylace said.

"Do you have any curtains? We should use them just in case they try to shine lights."

"Oh, I'm doing fine, how are you?"

"Never mind; curtains would only cause suspicion. We're going to need to be upfront. I'll fire, you keep loading me. Ugh, I'm going to need a barrel rifle."

"Oh yes, my week has been amazing! Training went well; the cafeteria has started to serve mochas…"

"Gylace! Quit bumbling like an idiot and help me!"

Gylace sighed, wondering how she and Milan could possibly be related, let alone twins.

"Okay, okay, I got this," Gylace finally conceded, "Where are the jewels?"

"Right here," Milan replied, pulling two bags of gems out of her shirt. Gylace watched in horror.

"What?" Milan whined, "It's convenient! Especially when the police start searching you, 'cause frankly, none really want to…"

"Just give me the bags!" Gylace growled.

Milan headed her request and tossed her the gems.

"Okay," Gylace said, "Now hide."

"Huh?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay, Mrs. Serene Jedi! I'll be around the corner!"

_Serenity isn't exactly easy to maintain when I'm constantly putting up with you, _Gylace thought.

Milan heard her thoughts through there still-present force bond and stuck her tongue out at her. Gylace mirrored her actions.

Milan slipped around the corner just in time. Moments after, the authorities arrived.

"Sorry to disturb you, Master Jedi, but our sources have indicated sightings of a criminal present in your building. If we are correct, she came in through _your _window."

"Oh, goodness gracious me!" Gylace said in her most innocent voice, "I did see a lady run by! She fell onto the window sill and attempted opened the window. I managed to attack her, but she got away! Luckily, she didn't get away with these."

Gylace showed the precious jewels to the police guards. They seemed convinced until…

"Oh no you don't! Do you know how long OUCH!"

Milan's rant was cut short by Gylace's foot.

"What was that?"

"Oh that?" Gylace said in an ignorant tone, "Oh that was my roommate, um…Vivi! Say hi, Vivi!

"_Hi,_" responded a very angry voice from behind the corner.

The police had become suspicious. "Well, perhaps we can meet this _Vivi_?"

"Umm…."

"No problem!" Milan exclaimed.

Gylace gasped as Milan came out from behind the corner, smiling and wearing _her _sunglasses. The police were just as shocked as she was.

"Vivi's your twin sister?"

"That's right," Milan replied, "You see, I don't actually train at the temple. Even though we're twins, I'm not force-sensitive in the least! However, the Jedi allowed me to pay my darling sister a brief visit."

The policemen's eyes widened. "And… the sunglasses…at night?'

"I'm blind too."

Gylace resisted the urge to face-palm.

"Um…okay. In that case, I would assume you know nothing of the criminal's appearance."

"Not a lick."

The policemen glanced at each other. "Well," one of them eventually said, "We can only thank you for retrieving the jewels for us. The Jedi have always been noble, and I can tell that you ladies are no exception. Thanks again, we can track the criminal from here and…"

"Wait a second!" another policeman exclaimed and Gylace, "Your sister's paying a brief visit, but _you_ said she was your roommate!"

Gylace froze. Luckily, Milan was characterized by quick thinking.

"Well, I'm staying in her room, aren't I?"

The police were dumbfounded. Gylace was even more so.

"Ed, just leave them alone," the other policeman said, "She's a _Jedi. _And her sister _is_ staying in the room."

Ed nodded. "I suppose. Well, thanks again for your help ladies! Have a good evening!"

The policemen turned their speeders around and began to return to the lower levels.

"May the force be with you!" Gylace yelled after them.

As soon as they were out of sight, Gylace turned around and gave Milan a fiendish glare. Milan just smiled in response: she knew her sister was secretly amused.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"How about giving me a snack and telling me just why you gave away my jewels!"

"_Your _Jewels?"

"Finders keepers!" Milan responded, taking the sunglasses off. Gylace was still glaring at her, but Milan misinterpreted her emotions.

"Sorry about your glasses," she apologized, "I didn't want them to realize our different eye colors. Identity maintenance, you know?"

Gylace just sighed and shook her head. As happy as she was to see her sister, this was going to be a long night.

**Sorry, guys. This isn't going to be as intense as my other story, but trust me, things will still happen for the twins. Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**My apologies for this very, very, very late chapter, but here it is!**

And so began another troublesome night for the Young Jedi.

Now, it wasn't that Gylace hated her sister. No, far from it, she had been looking forward to Milan's visits ever since she left the temple. But still, there was something extremely irritating about constantly having to act as underhanded and sneaky as Milan was. After all, Gylace wasn't the criminal here. She was just biologically related to one of the most successful young bounty hunters in history, next to perhaps Boba Fett. She'd dismissed the idea though, remembering how much Milan hated being compared to him.

"Hey Lace, where's your blue milk?"

Gylace sighed. "To your right, little sis."

"One, thank you kindly. Two, I will remind you that I am only the younger by four minutes."

"Could've fooled me, you act like you're eleven," Gylace teased.

"Humph, you're just jealous of my freedoms," Milan responded, "I still don't see how you manage to tolerate such restrictions in this joint."

"Temple. It's a temple. And it really isn't as difficult as you think, unless, of course, you're a psychotic rebel."

Milan glared in response. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Gylace smiled in victory. It wasn't long before a smile played on Milan's face as well. After getting herself some blue milk, Milan walked over to the chair across from the couch where Gylace sat.

She smiled brightly. "Do you know how much I missed you?"

Gylace laughed. "I don't know. How much?"

Milan sighed, as if terrified to make this confession. "I… I missed how you recite the Jedi Code."

Gylace's eyes grew to the size of large grapefruits. "WHAT? Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

Milan laughed sardonically, obviously embarrassed. "Kinda pathetic, isn't it?"

"You're far past the point of 'kinda', Milan. That's pitiful."

Milan looked away.

Gylace felt slightly guilty. "Yet, extremely sweet."

Milan looked back, grinning sheepishly.

"And I suppose," Gylace admitted, "I was beginning to miss covering for you."

Milan appeared astonished. "Seriously?"

Gylace sighed dramatically in response. "Seriously."

At that moment, a sly smile appeared on Milan's face. Gylace immediately regretted her words.

"Oh No!"

"Oh, come on, Lace!"

"No! No, no, no, no, no, and um…"

"No?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"No!"

"No?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"LANI!"

"But Gylace!" Milan whined.

"Milan, covering for you is already tough enough! If you think that I'm even going to consider covering for another job of yours, you're out of your mind!"

Milan bit her lip, trying to act calmly. "You don't understand, Lace. This job is nothing like any of my other jobs."

Gylace laughed. "Oh really? You mean it's not a heist, crooked delivery, and/or an assassination?"

Milan nodded. "Yes, actually."

Gylace was authentically surprised. "Wow, that's a shocker. What is it then?"

"It's a completely revolutionary assignment for me. It feels like I'm being promoted."

"_What is it?_" Gylace repeated.

Milan leaned in closer, as if afraid anyone else would hear her.

"_Information collection_," she whispered.

"What!" Gylace exclaimed.

"Shh!"

"How can I? Milan, that's crazy! A spy mission?"

"Why not? Gylace, do you know how long I've been waiting for this type of thing? It's insane! It's finally my chance to do something big, something that the world will recognize!"

A sad look appeared on Gylace's face. Her sister sensed her mood and responded:

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" Gylace protested, "Maybe if I hadn't taken all the attention from you, you wouldn't be like this!"

"Lace, you can't control how other people view you. Trust me, I learned that the hard way. You were simply being yourself, and I was simply being myself," Milan paused as her vision shifted to the floor, "They obviously had their preferences."

"Don't say that, Lani, you're amazing! Do you know where I'd be without you?"

"Yes. Here at the Jedi Temple, without a care in the world, never having to lie for my sake, just hanging out here being the perfect little girl you are."

Gylace was slightly taken aback by the jealousy within her sister's words.

"I will never be what you are. I will never be looked up to, I will never be respected, but most of all," she hesitated again, trying to catch her words, "I will never be loved by anyone but you."

Gylace gasped. "Lani…"

"Deny it!" Milan snapped, "Deny the fact that Master Plo only wanted to take you because he saw too much darkness in me! Deny that Mom and Dad hated me!"

"All right," Gylace retorted, "Mom and Dad didn't hate you."

"Which is exactly why they threatened to abandon me! They loved me so much that they were ready to leave me alone in the world! It all makes sense now!"

"They didn't mean that."

"'Please, take her too. She's only an inconvenience even though her sister's an angel. It seems wrong to abandon her, but if you won't take her, we really don't want her,'" Milan quoted, tears forming in her eyes.

Gylace quickly tried to comfort her. "That was over ten years ago! You were only three! I'm sure you just misunderstood."

Milan turned to her sister, tears coming at full force now. "Honestly Gylace, do you think I would forget something like _that_?"

Gylace said nothing for a while, feeling her sister's pain. Eventually, she got up and walked over to the chair were she sat. She knelt in front of her, and gently took her sister's hands.

"You probably are in no mood to hear this," Gylace admitted, "But I think it will help."

Milan managed to speak through sobs. "Shoot."

Gylace smiled slightly. Milan always managed to maintain her sarcastic, informal, style even when she was in crisis.

"A wise Jedi once said that the past never controls the future, or the circumstance the person."

"Elaborate, please," Milan asked.

"Milan, it doesn't matter who people say you are. It doesn't matter if you're a criminal or a Jedi. It doesn't even matter if you're the most hated person in the galaxy. It's who you know you are that matters. I don't know if you can see it yet, but you have a destiny far beyond anything you can imagine, something suited just for you. My destiny is that of a Jedi, but yours is…"

"…that of a criminal?" Milan interrupted.

"I hope not," Gylace replied, "But one's thing's for sure: no matter what you do, your constant destiny is to be the best sister ever known."

Milan smiled through tears. "That has got to be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, which also makes it the sweetest thing that anyone's ever said to me."

Gylace grinned. "Lani, I have a feeling that one day, there will be a person who will say something much sweeter, and that person is not going to be me."

Milan looked at her sister lovingly, and Gylace returned the glance. But, it typical Milan fashion, the moment was cut short.

"Well, that's enough of this sentimental crap," she announced, "I need to leave before the police come back for seconds."

Gylace nodded. "Right."

Milan reached over and hugged her sister. "Same time next week?"

Gylace agreed. "Yea, that'll work."

"Good," Milan replied.

As she got up and walked towards the window, Gylace stopped her.

"Wait, you didn't tell me what you wanted me to cover for!"

Milan hesitated and thought for a moment. "You know what; I think I can handle this one on my own. It's about time I learn a little bit about subtlety."

Gylace grinned. "Ain't that the truth."

Milan gave a very false glare and stuck her tongue out. Gylace gave the same response.

As she climbed up onto the windowsill and prepared to jump, she hesitated and glanced back at Gylace.

"One more thing, sis."

Gylace nodded attentively.

"I love you."

Gylace smiled brightly. "I love you too."

And with that, Milan was off.

**Awwwwwwwww :`) So sweet! But don't worry, we'll get to the intense moments. **


	4. Chapter 3

Milan ran deep into the night and as far away from the Jedi Temple as possible. It was likely that the police were still looking for her, and the last thing she wanted was to endanger her sister any further. She was her best friend, almost the reason that she breathed. No one needed to remind her how hated she was everywhere she went. Gylace was the exact opposite, and Milan took comfort and relief in her happiness. When her sister was happy, she was happy. That was all she wanted for the both of them.

Milan dodged a passerby in an attempt to move faster. She had just seen a security guard glancing in her direction. Luckily, the streets were crowded, so it was easy to disappear. She ran down steps and jumped off buildings as she headed for the lower levels.

"Kriff, I'm late," she mumbled, "Again."

She finally reached her destination level and headed towards the large entrance. The bouncer gave her a nonchalant look as she entered into the bar. She was a frequent visitor, and he had no reason to worry about her intentions being noble. Milan glanced up slightly at the bouncer and gave him a small nod. He returned it and she walked on through.

"Well, if it isn't the thief herself!"

Milan turned around to face the voice.

"It was a step-down for you, I know that, certainly, but still, nice heist, sweetheart. Now, where's the cash?"

Milan growled. "Gone."

"_Gone? _ What do you…"

"You heard me!" she snapped, "Or do I need to drill the concept into your brain, you sleemo?!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh, someone's a little cranky today. Then again, someone's a little cranky every day."

"Why you…"

"Hey, you two! I just cleaned up this joint. You can have a fight next week before cleaning day. It'll give me a fair chance to wash away blood stains."

Milan and her "comrade" turned to the bartender. He looked only slightly irritated, but more amused than anything. After all, any regular visitor to the bar would know that this type of a thing was a common occurrence, especially with Milan and the Mirialan beside her.

Dantai Sevriel was perhaps one of the handsomest men in the galaxy. He had dark flowing hair and olive green skin. Both traits were characteristic to most Mirialans, but what made him unique were his eyes. Unlike the rest of his species, Dantai's eyes were scarlet, like dark embers dying out in a fire. They were fiery and passionate, yet soft and delicate at the same time. One could best describe them as incredibly seductive, just like Dantai himself. However, despite his good looks, Milan was seldom pleased with his presence. He was quite the charmer, something that Milan hated in men. Not only that, he was very underhanded and tricky. As such, his primary work was undercover, earning people's trust (specifically that of younger women) and betraying them when the time was right. The guy practically had the word "untrustworthy" tattooed on his head.

Milan glared at Dantai. "I suppose I can restrain myself…temporarily."

Dantai smirked sarcastically. "You spoil me, darling."

Milan returned the smirk and walked to the counter. "I got a meeting, Jev," she said to the bartender, "Know anything about it?"

"Back room on your right. He's been there for a good twenty minutes."

Milan cursed. "Okay, okay, tell him I'll be right there. Oh, and while you're at it, give me water on the rocks, two shots of tequila."

Jev frowned. "You're underage, Clasga. Giving alcohol to a fifteen year old is highly illegal."

Milan raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Since when do you care about the law?"

"Since never. Coming right up."

Milan smiled. Jev did have a dry sense of humor, but he still managed to amuse her. However, her smile soon disappeared as she turned back to Dantai.

"And _you," _she hissed, "Behave yourself tonight. The last thing I need is you acting like your typical flattering, charming, and generally sickening self. I got business, big business, and if anything goes wrong, heads will roll here, more specifically your head. Ya got that?"

He growled in response. "How the heck were you ever a Jedi to begin with?"

Milan let out and sigh and rubbed her temples. "Honey, the galaxy may never know, so stop asking me! I'll repeat my question: _ya got that?"_

Her tone was so menacing it even made Dantai shiver a little. "Y-yes Ma'am."

"Good," Milan said simply.

As she started to walk away though, she stopped in her tracks. "Oh, and Sevriel…"

He turned to look at her.

"…thanks."

Dantai's eyes widened. "_Thanks?!"_

Milan shrugged. "Yea, you're doing me a big favor."

Dantai maintained a terrified look on his face. "Jev, I think someone switched Clasga for her evil, I mean, _good _twin."

Milan laughed slightly. "I'm _serious._"

"No you're not. What do you want?"

Milan sighed. "_Nothing."_

Dantai gave her a dumb look.

"…except a partnership."

At this, Dantai burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, did I just hear you right?"

"_I said_ a partnership. Listen, this gig I'm about to try for is huge, so huge that it will require a ton of undercover work. I'm inexperienced in that field; you're not. We work together for one night, get out of the joint alive, and split about two million credits. I find it to be a win-win. So, what do you say?"

Dantai was hesitant. "Did you say about two million credits?"

"Well, one million each, but yes."

Dantai paused before laughing. "Heck, for one million credits, I'd work with a zilo beast."

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"But for _two_ million credits, I'd consider working with _you."_

"What?!"

"Two million, easy. No more, no less."

"Then forget it! That's the entire pay. Now, if you'll excuse me, I can't keep my benefactor waiting much longer."

"Wait, Lani."

Milan halted and turned back to Dantai, shaking with anger. No one called her Lani except Gylace. _No one. _

"Yes, _Dan?"_

"Fine, fine, I'll do it at your price."

Milan continued to glare. "Shake on it."

Dantai returned the glare before lifting his right hand and spitting into it. He held it out to Milan. Milan cringed, but grabbed his hand and quickly shook it.

As she turned to walk towards the hallway, Dante cried back to her. "Wait, you didn't use any of your own spit! It's not official."

Dantai immediately regretted those words as Milan's saliva came flying towards him and hit him on the cheek. She smiled victoriously before continuing down the hallway.

"Come on," she called to Dantai, "He'll want to meet you too since we're doing this together. Oh, and Sevriel, _twin!? _That's the best you could come up with? Please, the galaxy would be in chaos if there were two of me."

Dantai grimaced as he wiped the spit of his face. "Tell me about it."

Jev watched as the two walked down the hallway to the back rooms. He then turned to a customer, who had also watched the entire scene unfold.

"My money's on Milan," he said to the customer.

"Huh?"

"Milan, the girl. I'm betting she's the one who's going to live. Look at it this way, buddy: when those two are together, there's only one who comes out uninjured. So when those two are _working _together, there's only one who's comin' out alive."

**We'll see... Keep Reading and Reviewing!**


End file.
